This invention relates generally to a connector for coaxial conductors and, more particularly, to a connector for a coaxial line including a corrugated outer conductor.
The interconnection of corrugated outer conductor presents unique problems. In attempts to solve those problems, there have been developed various types of connectors specially adapted for coupling with corrugated conduit conductors. Several such connectors are disclosed in the prior art which includes the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,673 discloses a connector in which a subassembly captivated within a backshell forces a deformable material into sealing contact with the outer corrugated surface of a corrugated conductor upon fastening the backshell to the body of the connector. Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,272 is a connector including a screw cap and engaged nut press a flanged end of a corrugated outer conductor against an annular contact surface on a plug socket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,401 discloses a connector in which a plastic ring is placed around a corrugated conduit outer conductor between a coupling ring and the metal casing. The coupling ring threadedly engages the metal casing and forces the plastic ring against the outer surface of a corrugated conduit. Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,832 is a connector in which a helical spring is received within the helical corrugations of a conduit. A bolt member engages the connector body and forces the spring against the conduit corrugations.
Although functioning to connect the ends of corrugated conduit, the connectors disclosed by the above patents suffer individually and collectively from a number of deficiencies including high manufacturing costs, labor intensive assembly requirements and the establishment of inadequate electrical connections.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved connector for connecting coaxial lines with corrugated outer conductors.